Total War GOT: Two Kings, A Queen
by CreativeLiterature
Summary: Fourth in the series. Two more players join the original five, both cunning and smart in their own way. On Normal difficulty, the players find it to be a bit more challenging than they had originally expected...


Adam stood beside Clara, Max, Grace and Zoe in the simulation panels that centered in the simulation room. However, he was not alone. Additionally to this were more players focused on winning the Total War GOT simulation that was now centered on Normal difficulty. There was also Joshua and Alesha playing, deviant and worth fighting for the end.

The goal was the same as before: take King's Landing and hold it for three turns to win.

Joshua mused over his options while Alesha sneered at her prey. Clara made no comment as she selected hers, Max grinning manically for he was sure to win, Grace wanting to please her others, Zoe grimly ensuring she would survive the fight, Adam trying to outwit everyone with his knowledge of GOT ahead of time.

"Please select your House name and your House sigil," spoke Aemon Targaryen.

(Adam) House Sark - Snake wrapped around a bloodied dagger

(Clara) House Greenall - Jaguar running across the grassy plains

(Max) House Davison - Crocodile emerging from a murky swamp

(Grace) House Page - A rearing unicorn amidst a rainbow in the sky

(Zoe) House Axiath - A katana sheathed in war torn grass amid a storm

(Joshua) House Schlaepfer - A warhammer with a thunder clap

(Alesha) House Coulson - A dolphin leaping across the endless blue

There were also bonuses to confer.

Adam chose swordsmen.

Clara chose archers.

Max chose siege weapons.

Grace chose horses.

Zoe chose a ninja.

Joshua chose knights.

Alesha chose poisoned weapons.

Now the players chose where they would begin. For normal difficulty, none of the players could talk to each other until they met in the game and neither could they use the in-game phone like in easy difficulty:

Adam chose Golden Tooth, a small castle.

Clara chose Deepwood Motte, an old castle.

Max chose Hornwood.

Grace chose Oldtown, focusing on piety than recruitment.

Zoe chose Ghost Hill, chalk white walls.

Joshua chose Harlaw, wealthiest of the Iron Islands.

Alesha chose Greywater Watch, a crag swamp.

As for the AI controlled Houses, each would be harder to negotiate with on Normal difficulty. Each player- and AI-controlled house except for the Targaryen royalists would begin with 100 men each:

1 Clara

2 Max

3 Grace

4 Zoe

5 Adam

6 JOSHUA

7 ALESHA

8 STARK

9 BOLTON

10 TULLY

11 FREY

12 ARRYN

13 LANNISTER

14 STANNIS

15 RENLY

16 GREYJOY

17 TYRELL

18 MARTELL

19 TARGARYEN

1 Clara

Clara looked at her map which showed she lived in Deepwood Motte, an old castle that was still worth three turns to break into should anyone siege. Inside her base was her avatar, specialised in archery with 100 other men, the archer portion greatly strengthened. Her flags of a jaguar running across the plains rose above Deepwood Motte.

She could see Winterfell beyond her borders, steaming hot from the underground waterfalls which made it so. She clicked on Winterfell which brought up House Stark's sigil of a direwolf and their words, _Winter is Coming_. Inside were 100 men of the Stark army, along with Eddard Stark, Catelyn Stark, Robb Stark, Bran Stark, Rickon Stark, Sansa Stark, Arya Stark and Jon Snow. She clicked on Jon Snow, which showed his name, a portrait of his pouting puppy face with his white direwolf as 'companion', Ghost. He held no familial links to the Stark heritage that allowed him to inherit as he was a bastard and was averagely trained in swordsmanship, bow and riding.

Clara mused over her options. She wanted to marry Jon Snow, but the problem was that Max and likely the others too by now knew she would try to marry for love and in this case she could not risk it. She clicked and dragged to select herself and her whole army, right clicking on Winterfell to move there and watched as a parade of her little army, flanked on four corners by flag bearers with herself in the centre, shivered in the snow under their fur cloaks from Deepwood Motte until she was met halfway to Winterfell by a singular scout who rode out, carrying the direwolf sigil flag along with him, a dialogue popping up in greeting.

"Greetings, Lady Clara," his teeth chattered in the open dialogue. "How may I assist you?"

Clara saw options to declare war (either by killing the scout and proceeding anyway, or with honor letting the scout return to inform Winterfell), negotiate, turn back (using all movement points to return to Deepwood Motte anyway), or head in a different direction. Clara selected negotiate and saw a list of options. She saw she could choose request alliance, request to pass over territory, offer marriage, threaten. Clara clicked request alliance and offer marriage, the second of which brought up two panels: the first panel contained only herself, the second panel contained Robb Stark, Bran Stark, Rickon Stark, Sansa Stark, Arya Stark and Jon Snow. Robb Stark would be first to inherit, followed by Bran Stark, Rickon Stark, Sansa Stark and Arya Stark. Jon Snow would inherit no titles as a bastard. Clara clicked herself in the first panel, which greyed out options Sansa and Arya as potential marriage candidates, then Robb Stark in the second panel. By marrying a House heir, the potential alliance between Houses Greenall and Stark would be strengthened compared to if she selected third in line Rickon or negligible bastard Jon Snow. With request alliance and marriage to (Robb Stark) selected she clicked send.

"Thank you, my lady," the scout looked noticeably relieved not to have to return with bad news or without his head. "I will inform Lord Eddard at once."

Clara received a notification that on House Stark's turn, should Eddard as clan leader accept the negotiations, they would be set in final on his turn. Her army remained outside Winterfell's walls as she ended her turn.

2 Max

Max clicked on Hornwood, showing its defenses along with 100 of his men stationed inside, with the avatar of his general, himself, present. He also had a unit of siege weapons in his army. He clicked on Winterfell, then clicked on the Dreadfort, which showed the Bolton name, sigil of a flayed man and the words _Our Blades Are Sharp_ followed by the avatar of the clan leader, Roose Bolton who was pale with sharp eyes. Max saw Roose had an agent in his castle and clicked on it, revealing Ramsay Snow. He saw that although Ramsay was Roose's son, he was a bastard and not due to inherit any titles when Roose died, which left House Bolton without an heir and its armies forfeit.

Max selected himself and his whole army and right clicked on the Dreadfort, meeting with a Bolton scout halfway.

"Greetings, Lord Max," spoke the battle-hardened grit of the scout. "What brings you to the Dreadfort?"

Max selected 'negotiate' and 'alliance' along with 'join war, against: House Stark' and clicked send, the scout nodding and riding away on his horse back to the Dreadfort. By Bolton's next turn Max would receive counter terms or a flat out refusal.

3 Grace

"Ooh! Exciting!"

Grace saw that she and her army of 100 were inside Oldtown. She felt safe though she knew she would need to venture out soon. Her army consisted of superior cavalry, be they ridden by swordsmen or archers the horses were faster, less likely to rout and more stamina. Her sigil of a rearing unicorn amidst a rainbow in the sky flew above the ramparts of Oldtown. The deserts of Dorne were to her right while Highgarden was somewhere north, she remembered. With her mouse she left clicked and dragged to select her whole army including herself, then right clicked as far up the roseroad as she could see. Her men faithfully rode the roseroad, her movement points slightly increased for her horses had good stamina, when a dialogue option popped up, a Tyrell scout in green and flower sigil, bowing before her in the open dialogue.

"Greetings, Lady Grace," he bowed, perfumed. "How may I help you today?"

Grace saw the list of options in front of her. She clicked 'form alliance' and 'propose marriage', the second of which opened a new panel, the left hand of which she selected herself and the right hand of which, three of four potential marriage candidates were available. Margaery Tyrell was greyed out as women could not marry each other in Westeros.

"Oh," Grace frowned, not knowing the Tyrells had more sons. In the options on the right panel were Willas Tyrell, Garlan Tyrell and Loras Tyrell. She hovered over each to see their marriage potential: Willas was first in line for the heir of Highgarden, noted to be crippled and therefore unable to fight or lead in battle. Garlan was second in line, similar in appearance to Loras but taller, broader and with a beard, with the best warrior rating. Loras was third in line, handsome with the second best swordsmanship rating of the three brothers. If she clicked on Loras as her partner, the 'likeability rating' of the clan towards her would only be 33% but with Willas it would be 99%, as it was the clan's duty to produce heirs of the current heir should the clan leader die. With her special cavalry unit, Grace saw that the 'estimated chance of success' of asking for an alliance would be very likely as it would boost the Tyrell army and in fact marriage would be a side bonus. Based on the percentage ratings she could still choose to marry Loras and it would not detract from her 'very likely' 'estimated chance of success', it would just mean she would be furthest from becoming Lady of Highgarden in the line of succession. Also, in marriage a woman typically surrenders control of her army to her husband, but this can be negotiated with, an option Grace did not choose as she did not know military strategy.

Grace wanted to at least try to win. So on the right hand panel she selected Willas Tyrell and clicked send as the dialogue box closed and the Tyrell scout bowed, scurrying back inside Highgarden and ending her turn at last.

4 Zoe

Zoe saw that she was in Ghost Hill, a turn's ride from Sunspear. She clicked on Sunspear, grimly thwarted to see that Doran Martell was clan leader below the House name, sigil of a spear through a sun and the words _Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken_. She clicked on Doran Martell, who was unable to command in battle or ride due to infirmity. Doran was married to Mellario. He had a daughter Arianne and two sons Quentyn and Trystane. Due to Dornish customs, girls could inherit before boys and so Arianne was heir to House Martell. Arianne was beautiful and dark-skinned, Quentyn was short and stubby while Trystane was dark and good-looking. Zoe also saw that Elia Martell, Doran's sister was in Sunspear, as was Doran's younger brother, Oberyn.

"Shit," Zoe cursed. She selected her whole army, right clicked on Sunspear as one of the Martell scouts arrived with an open dialogue box. She selected 'form alliance' and 'propose marriage', selecting herself in the left panel which only allowed Quentyn, Trystane or Oberyn Martell in the right panel options. If she selected Quentyn he would be second in line to inherit, while if she selected Oberyn he would not rule as clan leader. Zoe selected 'marry: Oberyn' and clicked send and ended her turn.

5 Adam

Adam began in Golden Tooth, the flags of his snake around a bloodied dagger high on the walls. His army of 100 was comprised of the best swordsmen, his general one of them. To the northeast up the river road he could see Riverrun and left clicked on it to see the Tully fish sigil with the words _Family, Duty, Honor._ The clan leader was Edmure Tully, his father Hoster and mother Minisa passed away at the beginning of the game. His sister Catelyn was married to Eddard Stark in Winterfell and another sister Lysa married Jon Arryn in the Eyrie. Brynden Tully, "the Blackfish", was a strong commander also residing in Riverrun.

To the southwest down the river road Adam could see Casterly Rock. He left clicked on it, bringing up the House name, sigil of a lion and the words _Hear Me Roar!_

Tywin was the clan leader. He had command bonuses and 150 men under his control. There was also Kevan Lannister, Tywin's brother who was also a general and another general named Ser Gregor, who rallied troops under his control and inspired fear in his opponents. Tywin had three children: Jaime, the heir to Casterly Rock and a swordsman whose level rivaled Adam's and the men he controlled; Cersei, a famed beauty and third in line to inherit; and Tyrion, a dwarf who was second in line to inherit. Adam moved his army to Casterly Rock, when a scout and dialogue option popped up.

"Greetings," came the stern voice of the commander. "State your business or turn around and leave at once."

Adam could select 'form alliance', 'propose marriage' or 'declare war', among others. He selected 'form alliance' and hesitated before selecting 'propose marriage', the only option he could choose was 'Cersei Lannister' as both Jaime and Tyrion were greyed out. He ended his turn.

6 JOSHUA

Joshua's flags over Harlaw showed a warhammer pounding upon the ground amidst a thunderclap. He and his 100 strong army were of the best knights variety available. He clicked on Pyke, the nearest settlement where the great House of Greyjoy was situated.

Balon Greyjoy was the clan leader, under the sigil of a kraken and the words _We Do Not Sow._ Balon's son and heir was Theon and his daughter was Asha. Balon had brothers Euron and Victarion, who commanded his ships and armies as Balon himself was infirm and unable to travel.

Joshua selected Pyke and initiated a dialogue whereby he selected 'form alliance'.

7 ALESHA

Alesha was in Greywater Watch, her flags of a serene dolphin leaping across the blue a counterpart to her fiery nature. With this garrison stationed any force coming from either the north or the south would have to siege her walls in order to pass. This made her a unique chokepoint in the Neck. Alesha's men were also equipped with poison spears and arrows, debilitating on the field of battle. Alesha herself, the avatar placed upon the field of battle as her general used poison in particular as a weapon to devastate the enemy.

Alesha herself was flame-haired and freckled and not above brutality in the war nor deception when the opportunity called for it. She ended her turn, deciding to wait and exact her toll to the armies who passed.

8 STARK

Ned Stark received the dialogue from House Greenall which read 'form alliance' and 'marriage proposed: Lady Clara (clan leader) to Robb Stark (heir). His AI principles allowed him to see that an alliance with House Davison would be greatly beneficial as she had the same amount of numbers as he did in his army, she had superior archers to bolster her forces and a marriage to his heir Robb would allow for grandchildren in the foreseeable future. Eddard who would receive an immediate influx of 100 additional men followed by the commander Lady Clara herself in Winterfell, making his army 200 strong.

To his right, House Davison held Hornwood but was in the field approaching the Dreadfort. Eddard saw that Lord Max, he of the sigil a lizard-lion coming out of a murky swamp, had siege weapons which could batter down a castle walls in but one turn. Further to his right he saw the Dreadfort, consisting of Lord Bolton and his bastard son Ramsay, he of the flayed man sigil. Ramsay was a special agent, which meant with an average success chance he could capture or kill a personality on the field or in a castle.

Eddard sent ravens to Hornwood and the Dreadfort with the option 'open negotiations' so that he might unite the North around peace. His AI setting was 'honorable', he did not break treaties unless the greatest threat to his family was faced and even then it was unlikely. He would rather face the executioner's axe than desertion or mutiny.

As for Lady Clara's offer, he counter-offered that she reveal all alliances and he would allow her safety inside Winterfell. Clara, still on her break, noticed the counter-offer pop up on her screen and agreed. She had no alliances henceforth; but when she clicked accept, the match was made and her army was ushered inside Winterfell totaling 200 alongside the Starks and her avatar was married to Robb Stark in a short interlude playing in the godswood. Her army became under the control of Eddard Stark and for now her turns would be limited to instant communication with the Starks as she was directly in their party, able to converse limitedly with their clan or even choose other options, such as 'run away' (since she had gifted her army, only a few loyalist soldiers would follow her), 'attempt assassination' (for which her avatar was not skilled, could only reasonably kill Robb Stark in his sleep and more than likely be caught and beheaded with such a low success rating) or 'drink moon tea' (which would negate the chances of pregnancy, but for every successive turn in which she chose this would increase the suspicion of her husband). Every turn of her husband's, Robb Stark would try to make a baby with Clara's avatar and should he succeed Clara would be notified on her turn.

9 BOLTON

Roose's AI picked up the dialogue from Lord Max of House Davison. In it he proposed an alliance, his army bolstered by siege weapons and to jointly declare war on House Stark.

Roose could not see Winterfell but had received an open ended reply from Ned Stark opening negotiations. Winterfell had 100 troops while he and Lord Max together would command 200.

Roose sent a counter-offer, that an alliance would be reached but war would not yet be declared on House Stark. Instead, Roose's face popped up on Max's dialogue screen to offer a message in person:

"I will send my bastard Ramsay Snow to take Ned Stark's son captive. He will not attack while we hold his heir captive."

"Yeah but he has more kids," Max pointed out. "Bran flakes and that other boy."

"Both are too young to rule," Roose replied, after the delay in loading a reply.

"Hold up," Max peered at his screen. He hovered his mouse over Winterfell, saw that Stark's 100 troops were now 200. He clicked on Winterfell then noticed the flags of jaguar House Greenall were above it. He quickly clicked Jon Snow, saw nothing. He clicked on Clara's avatar, saw her married to Robb Stark.

"Clara's with the Starks," Max added.

"House Greenall?" Roose echoed. "Has made an alliance with House Stark?"

"Yeah," Max responded. "She has good archers. She'll beat us on the field. Let's take her hostage."

"Hmm," Roose pondered, as he pondered a decision. "The odds are against us. We must take the boy Robb to have a firmer position to negotiate with Ned Stark. He will care more about his son and heir from a bargaining position of strength."

"Yeah," Max agreed.

Roose formed the alliance with Max so that House Davison's armies were now within the Dreadfort, 200 strong with siege weapons to boot. Roose clicked on Ramsay and right clicked on Winterfell, the list of persons to operate against and whether to 'capture' or 'kill', the latter with a less likelihood percentage chance of success. In order of hardest to easiest, they were: Eddard Stark, Lady Clara, Catelyn Stark, Robb Stark, Bran Stark, Rickon Stark, Sansa Stark, Arya Stark and Jon Snow. Roose selected Robb Stark and chose 'capture', with a 63% chance of success and ended his turn.

10 TULLY

As an AI rule, the Tullys preferred not to entangle themselves in war and were not principal harbingers of battle. Edmure Tully, the new Lord of Riverrun was not coded to lead in battle though he had some experience, but not enough to qualify himself as a strong leader of men. Still he had 100 men within the walls of the Riverrun fort.

To the southwest, Golden Tooth where House Sark had once occupied was now empty while the closest settlement would be north at the Twins where House Frey was located. His sister Catelyn was married to Eddard of House Stark and his other sister Lysa was married to Jon of House Arryn, so he sent ravens to both to open negotiations and ended his turn.

11 FREY

House Frey was in the unique position of demanding a toll whenever commoners crossed through to reach the other side of the Trident. To his north, fickle clan leader Walder Frey could see Greywater Watch, the chokehold of the Neck was held by Lady Alesha of House Coulson, whose army was tipped with poisoned spears and sigil of a dolphin leaping across the blue. He could not personally command armies himself, relying on his son and heir Stevron to do so in his stead. Walder sent a raven to Greywater Watch, clicking 'form alliance' and 'propose marriage' and selecting his son Stevron in the first panel and Lady Alesha in the second before clicking send. It would land on her perch by her next turn and Frey hoped to make a good alliance.

12 ARRYN

Jon Arryn held the Eyrie with the sigil of a falcon and the words _As High As Honor_. His wife Lysa was a Tully so he was not surprised to receive the raven from Riverrun offering to open negotiations. Jon sent the counter offer that an alliance be formed and since he was married to Edmure's sister the likelihood of acceptance was high and Edmure accepted. To his southwest was Gulltown should he wish to dock ships and set sail in case of crisis. Jon ended his turn.

13 LANNISTER

Tywin Lannister had the highest rating in terms of command, allegiance and experience. With 150 men, he also had the benefit of two generals, his loyal brother Kevan and the fearsome Ser Gregor who rallied his allies and frightened enemy troops. His son and heir Jaime Lannister was one of the best swordsmen in Westeros and keen to charge into battle without a second thought, adding a morale boost to his troops.

Tywin received the dialogue from Adam of House Sark who stood between Casterly Rock and Golden Tooth. In it Lord Adam proposed an alliance and a marriage to his daughter Cersei to secure it. Tywin saw that House Sark had the special unit swordsmen that would help cut down the enemy, not to mention an additional 100 troops to bolster his forces.

Tywin sent a counter offer back that an alliance would be formed but a marriage pact would not. Adam on his screen agreed to this and he and his 100 men entered Casterly Rock, making the garrison 250 strong.

Tywin selected his army and right clicked Golden Tooth to enter the garrison. He saw Riverrun a turn away where Lord Edmure ruled with the Blackfish as one of his generals. He sent a raven to Riverrun, clicking 'offer hostage' and choosing Tyrion Lannister and clicking 'receive hostage' and choosing Edmure Tully. In this the Blackfish would command the Tully armies in his absence. Tywin clicked 'become vassal ally' and clicked send before ending his turn.

14 STANNIS

Stannis Baratheon commanded 100 men on Dragonstone. He was married to Selyse Florent and had one daughter, Shireen Baratheon. One of his generals as a sailor was Ser Davos Seaworth and he had an agent inside Dragonstone, Melisandre of Asshai, who could not capture only assassinate, but a sacrifice of a person must be made, the importance of the person sacrificed would entirely reflect the success chance of the assassination chosen.

Stannis sent a raven to Jon Arryn at the Eyrie, clicking 'form alliance' and 'arrange marriage', selecting his daughter Shireen on the first panel and Robert Arryn on the second panel, both were too young to marry until they came of age but could be betrothed regardless and ended his turn.

15 RENLY

Renly Baratheon needed the power of Highgarden to storm King's Landing. He held 100 men inside Storm's End while the Tyrells had 150 men, like the Lannisters. He rode to Summerhall, then sent a raven clicking 'form alliance' and 'propose marriage' for himself to Margaery Tyrell and ended his turn.

16 GREYJOY

Balon saw Lord Joshua of House Schlaepfer upon his shores of the Iron Islands. A lesser lord but still, one who had troops who matched his own with superior knights just as Balon had superior ships. Lord Joshua had proposed an alliance. He agreed and Lord Joshua brought his 100 troops, among them fierce knights onto Pyke's stony shores.

17 TYRELL

Olenna Tyrell was acting clan leader as she was more politically astute than her son, Lord Mace who was rightful clan leader. She accepted the alliance and offer of marriage from Renly Baratheon. She also saw Lady Grace of House Page halfway to Highgarden. The dialogue box popped up to show that Lady Grace wished to form an alliance and marry the heir to Highgarden, her crippled grandson Willas Tyrell. This was a coup, not only because Lady Grace was willing to cede her armies under the control of the Tyrell's chief commander Mace Tyrell, but because Lady Grace brought superior horses which would bolster their moving points considerably. Olenna agreed to the alliance and married Willas to Grace, their forces of 150 grown to 250 with superior horses already.

18 MARTELL

Doran Martell saw Lady Zoe of House Axiath approaching Sunspear's borders. She had in her party a ninja agent which could conceivably cause them trouble but for the alliance and marriage pact she had requested. Her numbers would bolster House Martell's forces when they sailed to help the Targaryens in King's Landing and the ninja would remove the Mad King Aerys. In addition, by marrying Doran's brother Oberyn she would have no chance to inherit House Martell but his sons and daughters would inherit House Axiath.

"Greetings," Doran Martell's face popped up on Zoe's screen. "I would agree to this alliance and marriage pact, but first: you must be aware we intend on supporting the Targaryen's rule in King's Landing."

"But how can you win?" Zoe frowned.

"Simple," Doran added. "We plan to kill King Aerys discreetly and without notice. Prince Rhaegar will become king and we will marry him to my sister Elia Martell. When a new king is announced, all clan leader are notified in an instant vote to uphold the new king, swear fealty and return to their lands (therefore out of the game but on the winning side) or renounce the king's claim with which it will be up to us and King Rhaegar to stamp out the new rebellers in order to win."

"Sounds hard," Zoe frowned. "Alright, I'm in. Do you want me to send my ninja to kill Aerys?"

"Yes," Doran nodded. "That would be most suitable to the cause."

Doran accepted the alliance and marriage pact so that Zoe and her armies joined in Sunspear. Zoe would not be able to order her ninja to attack until she came within sight of King's Landing. Doran moved the army of 200 onto ships and sailed for the Stepstones. Oberyn was in charge as the military general, with Elia on board to marry Prince Rhaegar, Arianne to marry Viserys and Quentyn to marry Daenerys.

19 TARGARYEN

The Targaryen forces under King Aerys were wise to remain in King's Landing until allies could be garnered. Aerys received a missive from Doran Martell, who planned to wed Elia to Rhaegar, Arianne to Viserys and Quentyn to Daenerys. Lady Zoe of House Axiath had joined the Dornish forces as ally, 200 forces to bolster the 200 Targaryen ones.

1 Clara

From Winterfell Clara could see that Max had allied himself with the Boltons. Even so, she and Ned Stark had equal forces against Max and Roose, but the turning point was Clara's superior archers, while Max's siege units were only good against precisely that - sieges. Within Winterfell Clara clicked on Eddard Stark and clicked 'request a meeting'.

"Let's attack," Clara said. "We'll win and I want to take Max down."

"They have not declare war on us yet," replied the honorable Ned Stark. "Although, I have sent ravens which neither have replied to…"

"Then do it," Clara counseled. "With my archers we'll win the battle."

"Isn't there a way we can resolve this peacefully?" Ned asked. "We may win but it will be a pyrrhic victory at best."

"Maybe if you let Max marry one of your daughters he'll turn traitor on Bolton," Clara suggested.

"If he turns traitor, he will reduce morale on the battlefield of all our troops," Eddard stated.

"Do you want to win or not?" Clara frowned.

"Yes," Ned hesitated. "I will offer the hand of my daughter Sansa to Lord Roose and Arya to Lord Max - "

"No," Clara butted in. "Give Max Sansa. He'll want the prettier one."

"Very well," Eddard considered. "Anything to avoid going to war with those who would not yet cause us harm. I will send the ravens on my turn."

7 ALESHA

Alesha counter offered that she would not marry Stevron Frey but agreed to an alliance. Walder Frey dismissed the negotiations and nothing was settled. Alesha grew bored of holding the choke point and rode north, just after Moat Cailin and ended her turn.

8 STARK

Ned Stark saw a video playing out on his screen that showed a shadowy masked intruder sneaking into Winterfell. He snuck into Robb's rooms where he slept, but Grey Wind leapt in time to tear the attacker apart.

"It was Ramsay Snow," Ned told Catelyn, who nodded.

Ned had also received a raven from Riverrun, Catelyn's brother Edmure who ruled House Tully. A powerful ally in the Riverlands could be of some help. Eddard counter offered for an alliance which Edmure Tully immediately accepted.

Ned formally declared war on House Bolton who were allied and selected his 200 men to march on the Dreadfort. The first of three turns until the Dreadfort would fall.

Max received a popup dialogue that House Stark had declared war on House Bolton. He could either declare war on the side of his ally (Bolton) or refuse to take sides and thus declare war on his ally (Bolton). He chose to side with Bolton, knowing he could switch sides later.

Edmure Tully also received a popup dialogue. For Eddard Stark to declare war he must have good reason, besides he had familial ties with the man. He entered the war on the side of Eddard Stark.

9 BOLTON

Roose Bolton had Eddard Stark and Lady Clara at the walls of the Dreadfort, laying siege. He could not hope to win, not while he did not have a hostage and certainly not while the battle was sure to be decided by the advent of Lady Clara's superior archers who would call the battle in their favour.

"We must fight," Roose insisted to Max in a popup screen. "Yet we will wait three turns in case a House comes with which we can treat."

Max did not have the same ideas as he watched the dialogue screen pop off. He did not intend to be killed by Clara or Ned Stark. Instead, he hatched a plan of his own...

10 TULLY

Edmure did not want to treat with the Lannisters. 250 men at Golden Tooth with House Sark among them. He selected his armies and moved to Oldstones. He sent a raven to the Eyrie requesting Jon Arryn join him up at the Twins and ended his turn.

11 FREY

Frey was nothing if not fickle. He abhorred being looked down upon. He saw Edmure Tully entering Oldstones and sent him a raven, offering him 'form alliance' and 'marry: Fat Walda Frey' if he 'joined war: House Coulson'. Walder ended his turn.

12 ARRYN

Jon Arryn was now allies with Stannis Baratheon and Edmure Tully. He received the raven from Edmure and was happy to comply. He rode from the Eyrie to the Bloody Gate and ended his turn.

13 LANNISTER

Tywin moved into the deserted fort of Riverrun with his 250 men. He could see Edmure heading north entering Oldtown. He sent a raven to the Twins, offering that if Walder Frey could arrange a marriage with Edmure so that whoever the wife was could kill him in his sleep, he would offer an alliance and wed Jaime to one of his daughters, along with providing his military strength to take out the North.

14 STANNIS

With Stannis now allied with Jon Arryn, he sailed from Dragonstone to Gulltown and ended his turn.

15 RENLY

Renly rode from Summerhall to Ashford and ended his turn.

16 GREYJOY

With 200 men, Balon ordered set sails to land at Seagard and take the unoccupied castle there. Theon led 50 men as did Asha, Joshua led 100 men. Victarion led the ships that docked at Seagard. Theon saw 100 Frey soldiers at the Twins and 100 Tully soldiers at Oldstones.

"Let's attack one of them," Joshua suggested.

"The Tullys are from Riverrun," Theon noted. "If they're heading north, they must be assisting some war in the North. Likely we could collect a ransom from Edmure's sister Catelyn if we took him hostage."

"Better to crush their skulls now and be done with it," Asha suggested. "If either moves past us they must treat with us or we will attack."

18 MARTELL

Oberyn sailed from the Stepstones to Shipbreaker Bay.

1 Clara

Clara was pregnant with Robb Stark's child.

2 Max

"Yo," Max parleyed in secret during the siege without Roose Bolton's knowledge. "Let me join you guys."

"We're gonna win, dick," Clara spat, with Eddard Stark present.

"You don't have the numbers," Max scoffed. "Any enemy who fights you afterward will make mincemeat of you."

"Lord Max speaks the truth," Eddard replied. "Yet you allied on the side of Roose Bolton who sent his bastard son to kill my heir."

"Yeah, and he would've attacked me if I didn't!" Max scoffed. "C'mon. You may not like me but you can use my numbers and siege weapons, man."

"He is right," Clara admitted sourly. "Alright. What's Roose planning?"

"He's waiting yous out, three turns in case someone comes he can ally with from down south," Max replied. "Let's attack now!"

"No," Ned replied. "If you switch sides you are still stuck in the castle. Bolton will kill you and your men and we will be unable to interfere. Once the Dreadfort is destroyed Lady Clara and I will storm the city and you must attack Bolton then."

"Sweet!" Max was enamoured to save his own hide.

"You must not let Lord Bolton know anything," Ned warned him.

"Yeah, yeah," Max said. "And I want to marry Sansa."

"What?" Clara replied.

"Sansa?" Ned repeated.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Max shot back. "I want a wife, Sansa's hot."

"You're attacking us, dick," Clara replied. "You don't get a wife for turning traitor. You're lucky to be alive - "

"So?" Max fought back. "Yous would be in bad condition if we were to attack now with equal forces. Three on one will save our hides from getting decimated by Bolton. I want Sansa, man!"

"Fine," Eddard agreed. "But she remains at Winterfell."

"Nah, I want to marry her!"

"Do you really think I'll let her be a hostage in the Dreadfort?" Ned replied. "You will marry her once Bolton is dead or not at all."

"Fine," Max scuffed his boot, having not thought taking Sansa hostage would work anyhow. He genuinely just wanted a hot wife.

"Bye," Clara turned her horse on its heel and left.

3 Grace

Grace was pregnant with Willas' child.

4 Zoe

Zoe was pregnant with Oberyn's child.

7 ALESHA

Alesha rode from above Moat Cailin to below Winterfell. It was abandoned but she could not reap the rewards of the hot springs underneath just yet. She was about to end her turn when she noticed that the Dreadfort to the east was in flames, with two House armies within and two outside. Houses Bolton and Davison were allied and besieged upon by Houses Stark and Greenall. Each side had 200 soldiers, Bolton and Stark a battle-hardened general in each but House Davison had siege weapons and House Greenall had archers. The latter would win the fight. How could she use this to her advantage…

Alesha sent ravens with 'open negotiations' to all four of the warring factions and ended her turn.

8 STARK

"House Coulson has arrived," Eddard noticed Lady Alesha camped just outside Winterfell's borders. With 100 of her own men and tipped with poison spears no less, she would prove to be a useful ally and a dangerous enemy. He received the raven from Lady Alesha offering to open negotiations, yet if he did not offer a better offer than the enemy he and Lady Clara would die on this very battlefield.

"Bran?" Eddard asked. Catelyn shook her head.

"He is second in line, not good enough," Catelyn's mouth was prim. "If only we could offer her Robb, yet the marriage was consummated in the sight of the Old Gods…"

Two turns down, one to go until the siege against the Dreadfort was successful.

9 BOLTON

Roose knew it was worth waiting for. He offered himself as a husband and powerful general in the field.

10 TULLY

Edmure was trapped. He received the raven from Walder Frey who had some slight against House Coulson, but should the Greyjoys attack, the Lannisters from Riverrun would mop up the carnage. He clicked on Seagard where Theon and Asha were in the Greyjoy army and Joshua was in the Schlaepfer army, 100 men from each House. If he could make common cause with them, he could defeat the Lannisters at last…

Edmure sent a raven to Theon Greyjoy, clicking 'form alliance' and 'propose marriage: Asha Greyjoy'.

11 FREY

Frey did not receive a reply from Edmure Tully. Now he was slighted and wanted revenge. He sent a counter offer, clicking 'form alliance' and 'propose marriage, Jaime Lannister to Roslin Frey' and 'join war against: House Tully'.

12 ARRYN

Jon Arryn rode from the Bloody Gate from where he could see the Green Fork. He saw the Tully army at Oldstones, a Greyjoy-Schlaepfer contingent at Seagard twice their size and the Freys exacting their toll at the Twins. He knew he could not save Edmure in time.

13 LANNISTER

Tywin accepted the alliance with the Freys and marriage betrothal of his son Jaime to Walder Frey's daughter Roslin. He moved his army of 250 from Riverrun to siege upon Oldstones, now the Tullys could not escape. He sent a raven to Joshua of House Schlaepfer, offering 'form alliance' and 'propose marriage', clicking Cersei Lannister in the left panel and Lord Joshua in the second. He sent a raven to Theon Greyjoy proposing an alliance.

14 STANNIS

Stannis rode from Gulltown almost reaching the Bloody Gate. He received a missive from Jon Arryn that he was riding to help in the war on the side of the Tullys.

15 RENLY

Renly arrived at Highgarden so that there was now 350 forces present.

16 GREYJOY

"He offers us an alliance yet not a marriage proposal," Theon was sour. "I wanted to marry the most beautiful woman in Westeros."

"There are more beautiful across the sea in Essos, in most whorehouses, brother," Asha advised. "Edmure Tully wants me to wed him, yet if Tywin Lannister has the Freys in his pockets we will be buggered in the rear and the Lannisters will finish us off."

"We will beat the Freys, we have twice their numbers," Theon stated. "I am not afraid of Tywin Lannister. Lord Edmure brings our total to 300 men against Tywin's 250. He has superior commanders but we will win, especially with Lord Joshua's knights."

"It's too close to call," Asha considered. "But then the choice is yours, brother. What if Tywin Lannister offers his daughter to Joshua?"

"He would never turn," but Theon's voice faltered. "He would be traitor!"

"A traitor who is not dead by the battle's end," Asha warned. "We would be 200 against 250 Lannister men, 100 Schlaepfer and 100 Freys to mop us up."

"And if we attack the Lannisters, our 300 against 250 Lannisters… the Freys wipe us out… " Theon considered. "No marriage pact can beat Cersei Lannister."

"Then we must join the Lannisters," Theon said bitterly. "Lord Joshua will follow him and the Freys have. It is our only chance for survival."

"If you say so, brother," Asha said in that condescending way she tended to have.

Theon agreed to the alliance and moved to siege Oldstones, Joshua's army in his party. 450 combined to siege against Edmure Tully's 100, with 100 Freys at the rear.

17 TYRELL

Mace rode from Highgarden to just below Bitterbridge and ended his turn.

18 MARTELL

Oberyn sailed from Shipbreaker Bay to Massey's Hook and ended his turn.

1 Clara

Clara gave birth to Robb's child, a girl she named Jeyne.

2 Max

Max offered himself as husband to Alesha, knowing his siege weapons would be destroyed in any battle an enemy would face him with.

3 Grace

Grace gave birth to Willas' child, a girl she named Lily.

4 Zoe

Zoe gave birth to a boy she named Squall.

6 JOSHUA

Joshua accepted the alliance and marriage pact to Cersei Lannister.

7 ALESHA

Alesha weighed up the offers for the siege would be broken the very next turn. All four offered her alliances, Stark offered her his second born son while Bolton and Max offered themselves as husbands. Alesha was a proud woman and chose the side of Stark and Clara. She would take Robb Stark as hostage for the sake of it and moved to siege the Dreadfort.

8 STARK

The screen devolved into grassy plains where on one side stood Eddard and his forces (Robb having been taken prisoner by Lady Alesha), Lady Clara and her superior archers, and Lady Alesha with her poison-tipped weapons. 300 soldiers against 200 on the side of Roose Bolton and Lord Max.

Before the battle began Max opted to change sides, declaring war on House Bolton which was accepted by Lord Stark and Lady Clara. The four pronged attack took out Roose's forces easily, 400 soldiers against 100 which left them with 5% losses. 380 men remained, of which House Bolton was extinct.

"Lord Max, for your service in taking down House Bolton, I present you with my daughter, Lady Sansa," Eddard offered the slim red-haired girl to Lord Max who licked his lips.

"No," Alesha stepped in. "I will marry Max. We will not have sex or any children but you will give me your siege weapons."

"What?" Max's face soured.

"You heard me," Alesha replied. "As for you two, you will name me Queen in the North."

"Very well," Ned knelt.

"OK," Clara got to her knees.

"Then I'm king!" Max cheered.

"No, king-consort," Alesha sneered.

In the Dreadfort they celebrated though there was little left of the city in which to do so.

10 TULLY

Edmure sent a raven to Jon Arryn, advising him to continue north and help save the Starks. It was too late for him. He offered himself as hostage to Tywin Lannister in that the Blackfish might command the armies in his stead. The Blackfish steadfastly refused to fight alongside the Lannisters so he was slain.

11 FREY

Walder Frey continued to guard the passes in case Jon Arryn did something stupid. He was delighted Jaime Lannister was to wed his Roslin.

12 ARRYN

Jon Arryn rode from the Green Fork close to Greywater Watch.

13 LANNISTER

Tywin Lannister entered Oldstones along with Lords Adam, Joshua and Theon Greyjoy. Edmure was taken prisoner while the Blackfish's body was dragged into the moat and 80% of the Tully army came under Lannister control. Tywin now controlled 530 men. He moved his army to the Twins, where Jaime formally wed and bed Roslin while Joshua did the same to Cersei with glee.

14 STANNIS

Stannis rode from just below the Bloody Gate to the Blue Fork. He saw that 530 Lannister men held the Twins! Stannis clicked on Melisandre, then 'make sacrifice'. He selected Shireen with a 72% rating to kill Tywin Lannister. Shireen burned in the flames in agony in the short dialogue that played as Melisandre summoned a shadow wraith that would attempt to kill Tywin on his turn.

16 GREYJOY

Theon commiserated in his cups, watching Jaime Lannister marry the pretty Roslin and Lord Joshua the beautiful Cersei.

"It's not fair," said Theon. "We changed the tide of the war."

17 TYRELL

Mace rode from just below Bitterbridge to two-thirds of the way up the rose road towards King's Landing.

18 MARTELL

Oberyn sailed from Massey's Hook into Blackwater Bay.

1 Clara

Clara rode beside Eddard, Robb kept as prisoner by Alesha who rode ahead of the train, Max by her side. Alesha was Queen in the North with 380 forces under their control.

Clara's daughter Jeyne was now a child.

3 Grace

Grace's daughter Lily was now a child.

4 Zoe

Zoe's son Squall was now a child. Zoe ordered her ninja to kill Aerys Targaryen with a 72% success rating.

5 Adam

"I know what you must be thinking," Tywin said. "You asked Cersei for yourself. Well, gaining the knights of House Schlaepfer was vital, just as marrying Jaime to a Frey was vital. There is still a match to be made for you in the future. Fret not."

"But not a marriage to a Lannister," Adam was pithy, storming out.

6 JOSHUA

Joshua was glad to have bedded Cersei, a beauty indeed. His knights had helped turn the tide of the battle. He knew Theon resented him but now he was married into the powerful House Lannister.

7 ALESHA

Alesha rode from the Dreadfort to just below Winterfell. She promised to release Robb Stark once she reached King's Landing.

12 ARRYN

Jon Arryn rode from near Greywater Watch to just above Moat Cailin. He could see an army of 380, Starks, Davisons, Greenalls and Coulsons combined, but with the latter crowned 'Queen in the North'. He sent a raven with open negotiations to treat.

13 LANNISTER

Jaime Lannister read the message on his screen with disbelief. His father had been killed by a shadow monster. Immediately the clan was in his control and Roslin had become Lady of Casterly Rock. He still had 530 men but had lost a tremendous commander advantage.

He could see Stannis Baratheon's army of which consisted of an agent called Melisandre of Asshai. He knew who had been responsible for his father's death!

He rode out of the Twins to face Stannis Baratheon in open battle. 530 men against 100 was a landslide victory, with no losses whatsoever. Stannis was cut down in battle, Davos beheaded, Melisandre drawn and quartered for her part in summoning the shadow monster. The Lion Jaime had his fury.

17 TYRELL

Mace laid siege to King's Landing, 350 men against the Targaryen 200. He saw ships in Blackwater Bay carrying 200 soldiers comprised of Martell-Axiath forces and knew he had a problem. He offered to marry his son Garlan to Arianne Martell and his granddaughter Lily to Quentyn Martell or Squall Martell if they would join forces.

18 MARTELL

Oberyn sailed into King's Landing, his 200 forces and Aerys' providing the much needed total of 400 against the Tyrell-Page-Renly alliance that was only 350 men.

"We need them," Rhaegar spoke in his booming voice to Oberyn who was hungry for battle and Zoe who wanted blood, but to spare Grace. "If we mean to hold the capital against the westerlands and the northmen. Tell them of our plans."

Oberyn parlayed with Mace face-to-face. In it he described Aerys was soon to be deposed and Rhaegar would be king while Elia Martell would be queen. Daenerys would marry Garlan Tyrell, Arianne would marry Viserys, Lily could marry Squall. However this must all be kept secret until Aerys falls dead the next turn. Mace wisely agreed.

19 TARGARYEN

King Aerys was dead and Prince Rhaegar became King. He married Queen Elia Martell, Viserys married Arianne, Daenerys married Garlan, Lily married Squall. In the capital there were now 550 men. Rhaegar appointed Zoe Hand of the King for her part in taking care of his father. Master of coin Mace Tyrell. Master of Whisperers Oberyn Martell. Master of laws Renly Baratheon.

His edict sent to all four corners of Westeros demanded they pay obeisance. Rhaegar could not win the game unless all traitors who renounced were dead.

1 Clara

Clara received the raven. She still had a chance to win so she denounced Rhaegar's rule.

2 Max

Max denounced Rhaegar's rule.

3 Grace

Grace bent the knee to Rhaegar in King's Landing.

4 Zoe

Zoe bent the knee to Rhaegar in King's Landing.

5 Adam

Adam claimed for King Rhaegar now that Tywin Lannister was dead. He rode from the Twins to Fairmarket along with Theon and Asha Greyjoy, whom he married somewhat halfheartedly to cement their own alliance.

6 JOSHUA

Joshua denounced the false king Rhaegar.

7 ALESHA

Alesha renounced Rhaegar as king. She rode from just below Winterfell to just above Moat Cailin. She ordered Jon Arryn to enter into an alliance. His son Robert could marry Arya. Ned agreed and Jon Arryn joined Alesha's army, amounting to 480 men.

8 STARK

Ned Stark renounced Rhaegar as king.

11 FREY

Walder Frey renounced Rhaegar as king.

12 ARRYN

Jon Arryn renounced Rhaegar as king.

13 LANNISTER

Jaime Lannister renounced Rhaegar as king and named himself King in the West in defiance. Roslin Frey would be Queen. He only had 330 men to take on the northmen, but couldn't spare any to kill the traitors Lord Adam or Theon Greyjoy who had claimed for Rhaegar.

He rode out of the Twins into Greywater Watch, where 480 men were just above Moat Cailin.

"Damnit," Jaime cursed. "We fight."

19 TARGARYEN

King Rhaegar rode with 550 men from King's Landing with the help of House Page's cavalry to Harrenhal, a seat they could all comfortably occupy.

5 Adam

Adam rode from Oldstones to Riverrun. He and Theon Greyjoy held 200 men total, among them elite swordsmen. He saw the crowned three headed dragon of Targaryen sigil above Harrenhal and knew he had made the right choice. He sent a raven signed by himself and Theon Greyjoy to come to Riverrun at once.

6 JOSHUA

"I'll join your side," Joshua wrote in a letter to Alesha, Queen in the North. "If you let me marry Clara."

7 ALESHA

Alesha took her army to siege Moat Cailin, a chokehold she had once held. With 480 men against 330, Max's siege weapons would allow her to fell the city in but one turn.

"Read this," Alesha showed Clara. She scoffed and upturned her nose.

"Like I want to marry him," Clara replied snarkily.

"I want you to," Alesha replied.

"My alliance with Ned Stark was based on me marrying his son," Clara replied. "He'll turn traitor."

"Not while I hold his son," Alesha replied unblinkingly. "You'll do as I say or we'll die when we face the others."

"Fine," Clara agreed.

Ned Stark was hurt and betrayed to have to annul the marriage from his son to Lady Clara. She would renounce claim to her son while Clara would be betrothed to Lord Joshua.

"You're such a bitch," Clara couldn't help but say.

"A bitch who's gonna win this war for ya," Alesha quipped.

13 LANNISTER

Jaime felt his father had overlooked how important it was to retain the services of Houses Adam and Greyjoy; had they not rebelled, he would be winning the war right now. Lord Adam had wanted to marry Cersei, as had Theon; though it had been crucial, Jaime admitted, to give Lord Joshua a prize and incentive to help bring the Greyjoys to their side to defeat Edmure. Still, in his father's name he would cut down these rebellious northerners.

19 TARGARYEN

King Rhaegar arrived at Riverrun, accepting Lord Adam, Theon and Asha Greyjoy's pledges of allegiance on the spot. His 550 men became 750.

7 ALESHA

The siege of Moat Cailin had been broken. On one side was Queen in the North Alesha Coulson, King-Consort Max Davison, Lord Eddard Stark, Lady Clara Greenall and Lord Jon Arryn, totaling 480 men. On the other side was King in the West Jaime Lannister, Ser Stevron Frey and Lord Joshua, totaling 330 men. Lord Joshua turned sides during the battle, heading for Queen Alesha's side with his knights, heading straight for Clara's side who stared at him with barely repressed dislike. Now it was 580 men against 230 men.

King Jaime Lannister and Ser Stevron Frey were slain as were all their men. Cersei Lannister was taken hostage and Roslin Frey was slain as the pretender queen.

"She can be your whore," Alesha gave Cersei to Max, while Joshua enthusiastically pillowed Clara in his tent.

Alesha moved from the ruins of Greywater Watch into the Twins with her 580 men.

19 TARGARYEN

King Rhaegar rode with his 750 men from Riverrun into Seagard where Queen in the North Alesha with her 580 men were camped within the Twins.

Rhaegar sent ravens to Houses Coulson, Davison, Stark, Greenall, Schlaepfer and Arryn selecting 'offer peace' with 'demand hostage'.

"I will send my ninja to take Alesha," Zoe decided.

"Yes. Do it," Rhaegar nodded.

4 Zoe

Zoe ordered her ninja to capture Alesha alive with a success chance of 64%.

7 ALESHA

Alesha awoke to find herself in chains. She stared up at Rhaegar and Zoe who stood in the cells of Seagard.

"Who do you think you are - " Zoe smashed a mailed gauntlet into Alesha's mouth and shattered her teeth.

8 STARK

"Alesha has been captured," Eddard Stark stood at the war table beside Robb Stark, newly released while 80% of Alesha's forces remained in the camp but loyal only to one who would claim themselves as leader. "We must name a new king. I vote my son Robb."

"Aye," Jon Arryn nodded.

"Wait," Clara paused. Everyone thought she was about to claim herself as queen, but instead she added, "If Robb's gonna be king he'll need a queen. Get Margaery Tyrell on our side and we win the war against Rhaegar."

561 men including Alesha's 80% who stayed. Rhaegar had 750. If the Tyrells switched sides it would be Robb's 711 vs. Rhaegar's 600.

"Send the ravens," Robb agreed.

17 TYRELL

"We must do it," Mace agreed.

"No," Olenna was adamant. "True, Margaery will be queen and likely you will be Hand of the King, yet Willas is married to Lady Grace and Garlan to Daenerys."

"So what?" Mace puffed up like a fish. "Have Garlan take Daenerys hostage and Willas we can find a new wife."

"Who will marry Willas when he abandons a perfectly fertile wife and his own daughter?" Olenna asked. "Besides, Lily is your granddaughter and my great grandaughter, the heiress to Highgarden. And Margaery is already wed to Renly."

"We can deal with that when we defeat Rhaegar," Mace stated in clipped tones.

"We will not," Olenna shook her head.

"Don't you want to live?" Mace asked.

"That is why I am claiming for Rhaegar," Olenna replied.

"Yet Margaery will be queen," Mace replied, red in the face. "As clan leader, I have decided."

Mace accepted Robb's raven which read 'form alliance' and 'propose marriage: King Robb to Lady Margaery'.

19 TARGARYEN

"Um, King Rhaegar?" Grace walked into Rhaegar's tent wearing a simple shift for she was looking after Grace. "I need to speak with you?"

"Yes, Lady Grace?" Rhaegar looked exactly like Liam Hemsworth from Thor.

"Willas told me last night that his father wants to change sides," Grace blushed, disloyal. "He's gonna marry Margaery to King Robb."

"Damnit!" Rhaegar pounded the desk in fury. Zoe swept in in her black chainmail armor.

"What? What is it?" Zoe asked, always alert for danger.

"Mace Tyrell is switching sides," Rhaegar's teeth were clenched. "He's offering his daughter as future queen. This puts us on the losing side of the war - "

"No," Zoe insisted. "Here's what we do. We capture Mace using my ninja which puts Willas as clan leader. He'll revoke the secret order and we keep the Tyrells on our side."

"Yeah," Grace blinking, realisation dawning.

"In the meantime, we need to make sure none of our allies will be tempted to make a play for a queen," Zoe said. "Who could be tempted?"

"Other than those present, we have Houses Sark, Renly Baratheon, Greyjoy, Tyrell and Martell," Rhaegar replied.

"Replace Mace with Willas on the small council for Master of Coin for his service. Make Theon master of ships." Zoe suggested.

"Is that enough?" Rhaegar asked. "Master of ships over Hand of the (Rebel) King?"

"Theon," Zoe called Theon in. He walked stiffly beside Asha, both rain soaked.

"Lady Zoe," Theon and Asha both uttered, strong from the salt sea.

"King Robb wants you on his side," Zoe replied. "We want you to stay. In this battle any shift of power decides the outcome. We are well aware Robb needs a queen and a Hand, which both of you can fill. However, I will abdicate my position as Hand of the King to give it to you Theon, if you would stay."

"Really?" Theon's throat was dry. He knelt. "I would be honored, Your Grace."

"I will stay with Theon," Asha agreed.

"I will name you master of ships," Rhaegar told Asha, who was pleased. "It is not as good as being queen…"

"Piss on being queen," Asha smiled. "I would rather command ships than sit at Robb Stark's side."

Rhaegar laid siege to the Twins, the first of three turns with his 750 men against King Robb's 561. He sent ravens, demanding once more that Houses sent hostages or else all their lines would be forfeit.

1 Clara

Clara knew the alliance with the Tyrells had fallen through when Mace no longer appeared in the list of Tyrell characters. Doubtless Zoe had found out the plot and had him captured using her ninja. Willas Tyrell was now clan leader who was Grace's husband.

"Josh," Clara entered his chambers late one night, as the sounds of siege weapons made it impossible to sleep. "Let's sue for peace."

"What?" Joshua turned. "We can still make the Greyjoys see sense."

"No," Clara argued. "Asha will not be queen when she is master of ships. She is not like Margaery. I'm gonna send myself as hostage so you can come, too."

"You don't want me dead then?" Joshua asked the question deadpan.

"No," Clara said. "You chose me over Cersei to keep me alive."

8 STARK

"We must offer hostages, father," Robb admitted. "The rebellion is over."

"I will go," Eddard said.

"No, it must be me," Robb said.

"He will hang you," Eddard said, dry mouthed.

"I led the rebellion," Robb argued. "It must be my head on the block. In return, offer Bran who will be your heir and Sansa."

"Son…" Eddard placed a hand on Robb's shoulder. "I will take the fall. I am clan leader."

12 ARRYN

Jon Arryn offered his son Robert as hostage in joint talks with Stark to surrender.

19 TARGARYEN

King Rhaegar watched as the hostages rode out of the Twins with a small honor guard escort. Lady Clara carrying her bastard child Jeyne Snow, as goodwill for her life and that of her husband Lord Joshua who rode next, Eddard presented himself to warrant for his son's crimes, followed by Robb and Sansa who would be taken hostage as goodwill, Lysa Arryn rode ahead with Robert in her arms as hostage for Jon Arryn's good behaviour.

King Rhaegar pardoned Ned Stark as a man of honor, same with Lord Joshua and Lord Jon Arryn. He took hostages from each: Lady Clara, Jeyne Snow, Robb Stark, Sansa Stark, and Robert Arryn. At length Max was the last to surrender. He rode out of the Twins and bent the knee to Rhaegar last of all but was put in chains for his insolence.

King Rhaegar rode back to King's Landing with his rule complete. Queen Elia had given birth to a son, Prince Aegon and a daughter, Princess Rhaenys. His small council consisted of Hand of the King Theon Greyjoy, master of coin Willas Tyrell, master of whisperers Oberyn Martell, master of ships Asha Greyjoy and master of laws Renly Baratheon.

Lady Grace Page remained in the capital to care for her daughter Lily and gave birth to a son, Will Tyrell who was heir to Highgarden now that Willas was clan leader.

Zoe was ideally suited for the post of master of whisperers but jointly advised her husband Oberyn who understood the overture that he was to keep his post to save face. Squall grew up to be a healthy and happy half-Dornish boy.

With Asha on the small council Adam went to Casterly Rock so he could oversee filling the crown's coffers with Lannister gold. Asha had a small boy she called Aeron after her deceased uncle.

Eddard, Joshua and Jon Arryn were to return to their homes. Robb, Sansa, Clara, Jeyne and Robert Arryn would remain in the capital. Bran was heir to Winterfell now.

Rhaegar Targaryen won the game.

 **THE END**


End file.
